thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Spherae/@comment-24559851-20141008021748/@comment-24796133-20141008230913
Perfect, Hawk and the others have arrived. I thank them quickly before finishing off the shadowrath that we brought through with us. I see Hawk giving Castor a look and I quickly grab him and say: "he's with us, for now. Watch the portal, don't let the guards through to me". Hawk doesn't get what I mean at first but when the first Joska guards come tumbling in he and the others turn to hold them back. I whip around. Where did Malakai go? I see him standing in the centre of the street, long sword drawn. He wants a fight, and I will kill him in it. I take out my sabrestaff and attack head on. His sword clashes against mine, sending vibrations through my steel from the impact. I try to twist the sword out of his grip but he shoves me away. I raise my blades to stop his swing, but the heavy sword smashes one of the blades to pieces. I discard half of the sword and weild the other half, attacking again. I slash above and below but he elbows me in the face, knocking me back and takes the other blade from me. he snaps it in half and advances towards me, sword sheathed, lightning in his hands. Lightining can't fight lightining, but lasers can. I bring up the red energy and shoot it through my eyes, burning holes through Malakai's chest. He take a second to recover and i uppercut him, sending him flying back. He recovers quickly and throws an orb into my face, which explodes millimetres from my head. I'm thrown back, completely disorientated, only just alive. I start to heal when I feel Malakai's boot on my back, and hear him say: " time to die brother". No, not like this. He grabs my head and tries to rip it from my shoulders, when he's taken off of me by someone. I start to heal my face and I see Castor fighting against Malakai. Castor's flesh is metal and his arms elongated into spikes, both of which are stuck though Malakai. Malakai simply looks at Castor and laughs, grabbing him by the throat and lifting him up. Castor's arms are still trapped in Malakai's body, and he can't escape. He turns his metal skin back to flesh and his hands reappear, but before he can squirm out of Malakai's grip Malakai sticks a dagger through his heart. A gasp escapes my mouth as Malakai tosses Castor to the side. He's limp. Fury rushes through me, my lightining coursing through my body, pulsating with my anger. Malakai looks at me and for a second I see a hint of fear on his face. I let loose with the energy, putting all my force into my supercharged lightning. Malakai goes flying back into the sky, hitting a high skyscraper about 100m away. I rush over to Castor. I touch his wound, trying to heal it with my own blood, but it doesn't work, I can't heal someone who is already dead. Instead a pale yellow energy rushes into my ring and stays there. Castor's eyes are open but unmoving. I can't move myself, and just collapse, passing out.